


More Dreams From the Winchesters

by Wild_fangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crowley Being Crowley, Dreams, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_fangirl67/pseuds/Wild_fangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a dream and Crowley knows how to make Dean squirm (embarrassed!Dean I guess). Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Dreams From the Winchesters

Sam lay asleep in the motel bed. He was having a dream. A dream in which he was fucking Dean doggy style. Dean was drinking a beer when he noticed Sam moving around restlessly. Nightmare? He thought. It was very possible. Sam's breathing was ragged and he was sweating.  
"It's not a nightmare, Dean." Crowley appeared behind him, causing Dean to jump.

"Dude, seriously, knock at least. And what do you mean it's not a nightmare?" Dean almost shouted.

"Listen to him," Crowley said. Dean hadn't noticed before, it wasn't loud but he could hear soft moans escaping Sam's lips. "Wanna see his dream?" 

"What? No! I don't wanna see my brother fucking some chick- or dude- or whatever the fuck he thinks is hot." Dean said defensively. Crowley shrugged.

"Too bad." He snapped and he was standing in Sam's dream. He didn't know how to feel about what he saw. Sam was fucking him, hard. And dream-him was enjoying it- a lot. Crowley snapped them back to his motel room. "You liked that didn't ya?" He asked. Dean didn't even realize he had a boner and quickly tried to cover it up. 

"If I was going to fucking have sex with my brother, I would definitely not be the one getting fucked," Dean said, almost like he was pouting. Crowley raised an eyebrow. "You think I would be the bottom? You've got to be kidding yourself."  
"Well, shall we take a look at some of your past dreams?" Crowley asked, smirking.

"You can do that?"

"Mother was a witch, remember?" Crowley said. "Shouldn't be too hard," After a few minutes, they were standing in another motel. Dean looked around. He didn't remember leaving the motel. He turned around. And then he realized. Sam was moaning loudly and groaning dirty things as dream-Dean sucked him off. "Shall we see another dream, Dean-o?" Dean's face turned red and with a snap they were in the impala. 

"Yeah, Dean, you gonna come for me? You gonna come like a slut?" Sam was fucking him, in the impala, in Dean's dream. 

"There are like five more dreams like this, just so you know. So yeah, I know you try to act like top, the dom, whatever you want to call it but let's be honest. You want your little brother to fuck you." Crowley told him. Blush crept up Deans face. They were back in the motel, and Sam was just getting up. "Hello, Samantha. You won't be needing to get up today." Sam looked confused. Before he could say anything, he was in just his boxers. His hands and feet were tied to the bed posts.

"Dean," Sam said nervously. "Want to explain what's going on?"

"We saw the lovely dream you were having. And I though you should know Dean would be happy to oblige." The demon told him. Both Winchesters began sputtering for excuses. Crowley snapped, and he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked.

"I dunno Dean I'm a little tied up right now." Sam shot back sarcastically. Dean looked over at Sam, laying there just in his boxers.

"So, I hear you wanna fuck me." He laughed as he walked over to the younger Winchester.

"I hear you wanna be fucked." Sam replied. Dean slowly walked over to Sam's boxers and trace a finger along the emerging hard on. Sam let out a soft moan as he bucked his hips upward. 

"There's so much I wanna do to you, Sammy." Dean told him as Sam bit his lip. Quickly but forcefully, Dean managed to rip off Sam's boxers. He grabbed Sam's cock and positioned himself at the end of the bed as he lowered his mouth onto Sam's hard on. He swirled his tongue around Sam's tip and and moved his mouth up his shaft. The younger Winchester let out a moan.

"Dean," He moaned.

"Not yet, Sammy." Dean walked away from his brother's aching cock to a bottle of lube.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you." Sam managed to say.

"You will," Dean said as he slicked up a finger. Dean let out a small moan. Sam tried to see Dean fuck himself but he couldn't see far enough. "Ready for me, big boy?" Dean asked as he lowered himself onto Sam, who let out a loud moan as Dean began rocking their hips together back and forth. Sam's let out another groan as Dean continued to fuck himself on Sam. "You like that, Sam?" He asked. Sam arched his back and tried to fight letting out a strangled moan. "You're really into this, aren't you Sammy?" Dean asked him. Sam let out a strangled moan as he bucked his hips up as his brother ground into him. to He felt Sam's hips buck up against him again and he felt the friction between his ass and his brother's cock as moaned again. "You're so good, Sammy." 

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "I'm fucking close." He groaned.

"You gonna come for me?" Dean asked as he rocked himself on Sam. An orgasm rippled through Sam as he shot his load into Dean's ass. "Sam!" The older Winchester moaned as he came onto Sam's stomach. "Am I dreaming?" Dean asked as he lay his head on Sam's chest. "I hope not." Sam replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah it's kinda weird but please R&R thanks!


End file.
